


project l.o.v.e.

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, text au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: literature teacher lee donghyuck is more than embarrassed at the prospects of being paired up with his crush, music teacher moon taeil, on a school project.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 31
Kudos: 153





	1. teacher’s lounge

**Author's Note:**

> these are the narrative updates of a hyuckil twitter text au you can read [here](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94/status/1329476650510266373?s=21)

The first thing Donghyuck sees as he enters the teacher’s lounge is Moon Taeil’s light yellow hair. He is wearing a big blue sweater while reading a book on the sofa. Even far away, Donghyuck feels his vibe of comfiness and comfort. His heart aches in his chest.

Then his eyes land on Yuta and the ache in his heart is closer to the one of a heart attack. His friend is grinning while handing him a cup of hot coffee.

“Ready, Mr. Loveshot?” he asks while raising his eyebrow. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“You shut up,” he mutters before drinking the coffee in one single shot. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and nods for them to move.

They walk to where Taeil is sitting. Before Donghyuck can sit on the other sofa, Yuta takes that spot and Donghyuck sits by Taeil, keeping a safe distance from him.

“Good morning, Taeil,” Yuta greets him.

The music teacher suddenly shuts his book. “Oh, I didn’t even notice you were there!” he exclaims, blinking in confusion. “How are you?”

Taeil looks at Donghyuck for a moment and smiles sweetly. Something inside Hyuck feels mushy.

“Good! Where is my victim?” Yuta asks with a mischievous smile.

“Mark will be here any second,” Taeil informs and just then Mark appears by the door, looking tired and miserable. “Oh, there he is,” Taeil says.

“Hi, sorry I’m late,” Mark sits down next to Yuta but avoids his gaze. Yuta looks amused.

“It’s okay, Markly, this is just a chat for us to get to know each other better,” Taeil reassures him.

“Hello, Mark Lee.” Yuta offers his hand with a big smile on his lips.

“H-hi,” Mark stutters out, shaking his hand quickly.

“God, Yuta looks like he wants to eat Mark alive,” Donghyuck comments to himself. His words are caught by Taeil.

“Mark is just a scaredy little lion,” he replies with a pout. He smiles the next second. “Are you excited, Hyuck?”

Donghyuck gulps. Taeil’s eyes on him are too much. His heart is beating its way out of his chest. “To be honest? Not really... This just seems more work to me and I already have so much on my plate... I look forward to working with you, but as for the rest...” he trails off.

For a second, he wonders if his honesty has fucked things up with Taeil from the start but then he feels an electric shock on his shoulder. Taeil touches him there for a brief moment.

“Oh yeah, I understand, literature teachers have so many classes to teach, you must be tired all the time,” he agrees, empathetic. “Since there isn’t much time for music, I’m really looking forward to spending more time with a specific class. I wanna bond with them and have fun!” Taeil confesses in his timid excitement. Donghyuck is completely endeared.

“That’s adorable of you to say, Taeil,” he says before he can stop himself.

Luckily, Taeil seems to like the compliment. “I promise you to make this experience the most enjoyable. We will be a good team.”

Donghyuck wants to believe him. Maybe he is wrong and this will be a great experience.


	2. first class

Taeil and Donghyuck look at each other one last time before entering the classroom.

Everyone sits at their table and conversation halts. They seem surprised at the sight of their teachers but Chenle is smiling brightly from where he is sitting.

“Hey, guys, how are you?” Taeil greets them with a half-smile.

“Hey, brats,” Donghyuck says.

Chenle is the first to speak up. “Mr. Moon! What are you doing here?”

Taeil smiles, barely containing his excitement. “We have a brand new project for you.”

They explain the project carefully, knowing much is still to be clarified by the principal’s office, but they make do with what they have. The students seem interested, especially at the prospects of a prize.

“So, Taeil and I have decided that you should take a week to come up with what this project will be. Remember, it must be about music as well as literature.”

“Think of this as mini-projects that you have to prepare to see what’s the big project we will do for the rest of the year. Any questions you might have, you know where to find us,” Taeil says, looking at his students with reassurance. “Anything any of you guys want to say?” he asks and sees Jaemin’s raised hand. “Jaemin.”

Jaemin stands from his chair, pressing a hand on his chest and talking pompously “I, for one, think this is a great opportunity for us to learn more and expand our horizons.”

“Oh my god, what a kiss ass,” Jisung mutters loudly as he rolls his eyes.

“Jisung...”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee. I mean, what a tremendous apple polisher!”

Jaemin gasps. “At least I care about something!”

“You care about everything! You should consider trying to be human sometime, it might be fun.”

Some students giggle and Jaemin squints his eyes, even angrier than before.

“You’re just jealous because you know that in the end, I will be the one conducting this project.”

“Over my dead body!”

“Boys!” Donghyuck calls them loudly. Jisung and Jaemin turn their heads to their teacher. Jaemin sits and Jisung adjusts himself on the chair. “Please only fight outside of my classroom. I do hope I don’t have to part any of your fights...”

Jisung and Jaemin shake their heads. A few seconds of silence go through until Taeil clasps his hands together.

“Hm, so, for this first class we planned to talk a little about poems and lyricism in music!”

✎

The class is over way too soon. Students are ready for the weekend but Taeil is happy to see some of them seem to have enjoyed the class more than they would have expected. Even Taeil is surprised, Donghyuck and he had done a great class, respecting each other’s timing and politely adding a few comments at the right time. It’s usually hard to teach along with a teacher when you don’t know their teaching style, but it ran smoothly.

As Taeil is leaving the class with Donghyuck, he sees Chenle signaling he will text Taeil later. Taeil shakes his head but Chenle only giggles. Oh boy...

Donghyuck and Taeil walk to the teacher’s lounge together.

“Wow, Donghyuck!”

“What?”

“You’re so... great. I have heard about you being a good teacher before, but actually seeing it is completely different.”

Donghyuck is embarrassed, he even avoids Taeil’s eyes but there’s an involuntary smirk curling on his lips. “Shut up...”

“No, it’s true! You’re just so cool and you teach it in such a laid-back way. Students really relate to you, it’s so clear to see it!” Taeil exclaims, eyes shining brightly. “And like, of course, you know your stuff, and you also did such a good job stopping Jisung and Jaemin’s fight without being overly authoritarian! I... oh my god, I’m being a little too much, aren’t I?” he stops, afraid he’s embarrassed himself in front of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “No, no, it’s okay—“

Taeil interrupts him. “You’re just... so good, Donghyuck. I’m even happier now that we are a team,” he confesses.

Donghyuck has a soft half-smile on his lips. He still looks embarrassed, but he says, “I’m happy too.”


	3. the elections

The class is talking loudly when Taeil and Donghyuck arrive. They set their things at the table. Usually, Taeil waits for the students to quiet down before speaking, but Donghyuck has a loud voice that shuts them up right away.

“So, guys, Taeil— Mr. Moon and I have decided to follow the two projects. Each project will get the same amount of students working on it and Taeil and I will be the judges on which one to present to the school. Everything cool about that?”

Jaemin immediately raises his hand. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Na.”

Jaemin gets up from his seat, stomping his feet before he starts talking. “I think it’s absurd. This project is about unity and we are dividing the class. Besides, it’s too much work for only ten students.”

“It’ll still be ten students if your little annoying project gets picked because there’s no way in hell my group is going to help you,” Jisung adds loudly but still playing uninterested.

“That’s because you’re a lazy—“

“Na,” Donghyuck interrupts. “What do you suggest?”

Jaemin smiles mischievously, the corner of his lips curling up more than should be humanly possible. “A vote!”

“Anonymous voting? Sounds fair.”

“Oh,” Jaemin, for the first time apparently, doesn’t have an immediate answer to Donghyuck’s suggestion. He looks embarrassed. “Well, then it’s better to stick to two projects, I guess...”

“That’s what I thought,” Donghyuck says, returning his attention to the rest of the class. “Anyone else looking to annoy me? Good. Taeil will oversee the Les Mis project and I will oversee Haruki Murakami. We will work on both projects together but if you need any help, you have your assigned teacher.”

Donghyuck takes a step back, signaling Taeil can start speaking. Taeil waves at everyone shyly. “Before we can begin this class, today is voting day. We will hold elections for class president and teacher representatives,” he informs, noticing how eager the class sounds at the mention of the democratic process. It’s like everyone is talking through eyes and giggles. “Any student can raise their hands if they want to run and they have a right to a quick speech.”

“The speech should be quick,” Donghyuck is quick to add at the sight of Jaemin’s sparkling eyes, “no curse words, threats, slandering the opponent or inciting violence, please.”

“Who wants to sign up?” Taeil asks. He waits to see which students raise their hands and write their names on the board. “Na Jaemin and Park Jisung. Anyone else? No? Okay, who wants to do the speech first?”

Jaemin crosses his arms dramatically. “I won’t go before Jisung, I’m sure he will badmouth me and I won’t have the right to a reply.”

“Na, this is not a debate—“

“That’s okay, Mr. Lee, if the pretty boy is scared I can go,” Jisung says with a shrug.

He walks to the front of the class, getting a paper from Chenle’s hands. Chenle follows him and stands by his back.

“What is Zhong doing here?” Donghyuck inquires.

“He’s my vice-president, duh,” Jisung replies and, before Donghyuck can scold him for his behavior, Jisung turns to the class and starts reading his speech. “We’ve lived under Na Jaemin’s oppressive govern for far too long. It’s time we rise up and take what belongs to us. If not through elections, through our force!” Donghyuck coughs, but Jisung ignores him and raises a fist into the air. “As a friend of the revolution once said, ‘Hasta la victoria, siempre!’”

Everyone claps, some even rising from their seats and whistling. Jaemin is fuming from his seat.

Taeil leans closer to Chenle to whisper, “You wrote that Che Guevara quote in there...”

Chenle smiles proudly. “You know me.”

Taeil can’t help himself, he playfully messes with Chenle’s hair.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and shuts the clapping before it goes overboard. “Mr. Na, let’s get this over with.”

Jaemin walks with solemnity towards the front of the class. He passes by Chenle and Jisung on the way and makes sure to snort loudly. When he finally reaches his stage, Jaemin presses his hand on his chest and gasps.

“Haven’t I done enough for you?” he asks, voice broken and yet loud. He looks as if he’s been betrayed, there’s an unspoken threat under his words. “Haven’t I gotten rid of problematic teachers? Protected your names in front of the principal? Given you my time and dedication? Must I also take blood from myself for me to prove that I am giving you my entire heart? Should I prove myself again and again only because of a bratty rebellion?”

When he finishes his speech he bows. No one claps until Jeno starts doing so and some follow, though not nearly as enthusiastic as before.

“Wow, he surely has a dramatic way with his words, he must like Shakespeare too,” Taeil murmurs to Donghyuck teasingly.

“Haven’t we agreed I like Neruda much more?” Donghyuck replies while staring into Taeil’s eyes. Taeil loses his breath for a moment and is glad that Donghyuck is too annoyed by the endless clapping to notice. “Thank you, Mr. Na, now take your seat.”

“Voting will be done anonymously through paper. Taeil and I will count them with Jisung and Jeno overseeing us. In a tiny paper, I want you to write the name of the class president you want and two teacher representatives.

“Now, must I remind you what I told you last year?” Donghyuck asks, eyeing his class intensely. Jaemin raises his hand and, for the first time, Donghyuck doesn’t want to roll his eyes at him. “Na.”

“You said not to vote for you for class representative, because you don’t want any extra work you’re not getting paid for, and that if we vote you for representative, you’ll purposefully neglect your duties.”

Donghyuck smiles. “That’s right, Na, well said,” he compliments, ignoring how Jaemin lights up at his words. “Now you can start your vote.”

Donghyuck is overseeing people voting — mainly trying to keep Jaemin from seeing other people’s votes and threatening them — when he’s pulled to the side. Donghyuck is about to scorn the cheeky student who thought could do that to a teacher when he sees himself face to face with Taeil and softens at the sight.

“You don’t wanna be class representative?” Taeil whispers while frowning.

Donghyuck tries to keep his eyes away from Taeil’s lips. “Ah, I’m tired of it. It’s too much work and I’m not getting paid any extra... I’ve been representative a few times and I’m done,” he says. Taeil simply nods, but Donghyuck gets curious. “How about you?”

“I’ve never been one...” he reveals with a sad smile. “Classes never spend too much time with me to like me enough to vote for me. I wish they did though.”

Before Donghyuck can say anything else, he spots Jaemin trying to give a student some money and runs to interfere with the extraction. He tries arguing he owes the student money, but Donghyuck is no fool — even if Taeil seems willing to believe in Jaemin’s allegations. The voting is soon over and Donghyuck picks up a wooden box.

“So, I’ll go through each of your tables and you’ll deposit one single vote inside the box. Do not try to sneak in more than one, we will count.”

He lets Taeil, Jeno and Jisung deal with the counting while he keeps his eyes glued on Jaemin, who coyly focuses on his notebook. Donghyuck impatiently taps his feet because the counting seems to be taking longer than he had thought.

Taeil gets up and comes next to him to whisper in his ear, “It’s a tie...”

Before they can announce it to the class, the information had already leaked.

“Aha! See what happens when people get out of your hold, Jaemin!” Chenle laughs loudly while pointing at Jaemin’s face.

“Zhong...” Donghyuck speaks his name sternly. “Mr. Moon and I need to converse, we will be back in a minute. Do not fight nor destroy this classroom.”

Donghyuck drags Taeil by the wrist, feeling his belly warm from how easy it is to hold his tiny wrist and just drag him along. Taeil is so soft, so easy to manhandle... Donghyuck cannot think of that now, they have important matters to address.

“Let’s make them both the presidents,” Taeil suggests with an excited smile.

Donghyuck gasps. Taeil is insane. “But it’ll be complete chaos.”

“They have to learn to work together. In real life, more often than not people are paired up with someone they dislike.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “I hope that isn’t your case.”

Taeil’s heart stops for a moment. “Of course not, Donghyuck. We are perfect together,” he says, a little too quickly. When he pays attention to the connotation of his own words, Taeil stammers, “I-I mean, we make a good team, right?”

“We do,” Donghyuck assures him, caressing his shoulder. “Okay, you’re right, we can’t just keep them from each other forever.”

“So,” Donghyuck speaks loudly, announcing they are back in the room, “we have decided that Jisung and Jaemin will be presidents together. They have the same level of authority and maybe they will want to sort what one is gonna deal with more than the other, but their words have equal value.”

Jaemin doesn’t even raise his hand, infuriated. “Absurd! I request for a runoff!”

“There were only two candidates, Jaemin...” Taeil informs him kindly.

“I can’t work with him!”

“Suck it, pretty boy. I don’t like you either but I’m not gonna act as if I get everything I ask for,” Jisung says.

“ _You!_ ” Jaemin yells, getting up from his seat and walking to where Jisung is. “You ruined my perfect school record!”

Jisung is unaffected by Jaemin’s little show. Before things can get out of hand, Chenle positions himself between the two, Jeno following right after. Taeil becomes endeared when he notices Jeno almost completely covering Chenle from Jaemin, in a clear act of protection. Donghyuck is very perceptive of his students’ relationships.

“Now, I sure hope I don’t have to deal with your tantrums every class. Do I need to send you to the principal’s office again?” Donghyuck asks, not raising his voice but somehow capturing the class’s attention.

“No, Mr. Lee,” they reply respectfully while returning to his seats.

“Good. Taeil, care to share with us who are the teachers cursed to handle this hell of a class?”

“We are,” Taeil informs with a smile.

Donghyuck isn’t sure he has heard it correctly. “What?”

“We won the vote!” Taeil announces louder this time.

“You little brats—“

Donghyuck doesn’t have time to scold his students. Taeil jumps into his arms to celebrate and Donghyuck holds him close to his body, feeling the sweet smell of his shampoo and his body warmth. Taeil’s body is so soft, Donghyuck might get addicted to hugging him.

Taeil gets out of the hug and holds Donghyuck’s hand. The literature teacher can see he is teary-eyed.

“Thank you guys so much. This is my first time as a class representative and I’m so excited, I promise to plan the best graduation party there is, be there for the school games and guide you through your best choice of college. Thank you!” he tells the class with excitement. The students clap and, for the first time, Donghyuck isn’t annoyed by it. He sees that the students truly adore Taeil and Taeil is overwhelmed with so much love.

Taeil thanks them one more time before pulling Donghyuck to the side. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do any of this, Donghyuck, I completely understand your point in this being more work and no extra pay so—“

“No,” Donghyuck interrupts him. “I’ll help you.”

Taeil’s eyes have thousands of stars in them and he looks genuinely surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, maybe with the perfect partner this might be fun.”

“It will be, I promise.”

It’s come the time for Donghyuck to drop Taeil’s hand or else students might get the wrong idea. He reluctantly lets it go and turns to the students the next second. “So, can we finally start class?”


	4. the small casual party

“Little lion,” Yuta greets Mark as soon as he opens the door. His long hair is purposefully wilder now that he isn’t at his workplace. Mark enters his apartment “Welcome to my humble home.”

Mark’s jaw drops. He looks around in awe. Yuta’s apartment is decorated with wooden furniture and yellow and blue details. Everything there carries a homey yet elegant flair and Mark is shocked at his good taste.

“Wow, your place...”

Yuta raises his eyebrows. “Yes?”

“It’s so cool and clean.”

“Impressed?”

“Honestly? Yeah,” Mark says, finally looking back at Yuta.

“Impressed enough to stay the night?” Yuta inquires, coming closer to Mark, who widens his eyes and becomes speechless. Yuta laughs loudly and takes a step back. “Ah, you’re so innocent, little lion... And yeah, my place is clean, I’m not the monster you think I am...”

“I don’t think you are a monster...” Mark mumbles, still embarrassed by what just happened.

Yuta shakes his head. “Sure, now let’s set this place up.”

✎

Donghyuck stares at the door. For some reason, he’s very eager for this night. He takes a deep breath and knocks at the door. It barely takes two knocks for Yuta to open it and look Donghyuck up and down with disappointment clear on his face.

“Tsk tsk...”

“What, Yuta?” Donghyuck asks, already impatient.

“There’s something wrong...” Yuta says, tapping on his chin as he tries to figure out what is missing. Donghyuck knows it’s pure theatrics and is proven right when Yuta suddenly smiles as if a lightbulb has turned on above his head.

He unbuttons the three top buttons on Donghyuck’s shirt. “There, fixed it!”

“Yuta—“

“Hairy chest is charming!”

Before Donghyuck can argue, Mark greets him. Yuta smiles victoriously.

  
✎

“He looks pretty,” Yuta murmurs on Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck blinks away from his trance.

“Will you shut up?”

He had been watching Taeil ever since he arrived. His fashion hasn’t changed much from what he exhibits at the school, fluffy sweaters that cover his hands, comfortable jeans pants, and sneakers. He looks pretty and angelic just as he always has.

Instead of retorting Hyuck, Yuta smiles. Donghyuck is confused for a moment until he feels someone poking his back. He turns around to find Taeil looking up at him.

“Hi, Hyuckie! You came.”

 _Hyuckie_. Donghyuck is going to pass out.

“Still missing your cover though,” he says back with a smirk.

“Ah...” Taeil says, awkwardly looking down. “I’ll send it to you soon, promise.”

Donghyuck crosses his arms and raises one eyebrow. “You better, huh.”

Taeil bites his lips and looks up. “Or what?”

Donghyuck feels his cheeks warming. He loses any confidence left in him and scratches his head. “Or... uh Yuta will deal with you.”

“I’m not scared of Yuta, I’m not Mark!”

From the kitchen, Mark lets out an offended and loud “hey!” but he’s ignored. Donghyuck boldly takes a step closer and leans his body so his face is closer to Taeil’s. “Are you scared of me?”

Taeil blinks and takes a moment to reply. “Not one little bit.”

“Well, you should be, you don’t know what I’m capable of,” Donghyuck chuckles and steps back. He was so close to just lowering his eyes to Taeil’s lips and kissing him, so he decides to take some fresh air.

  
✎

They are eating snacks, conversing, and drinking non-alcoholic beverages. Mark tells them Yuta wanted to offer vodka but Mark is against it to which Yuta sticks his tongue and murmurs “next time”. It’s been a while since Taeil has hung out with fellow teachers and it feels relaxing to talk to people who face the same frustrations and challenges as him.

The night isn’t perfect. Taeil tries to talk to Donghyuck several times but it seems like the literature teacher always lets the conversation die or doesn’t hear his approach. Whenever Taeil even looks at Donghyuck, the other averts his gaze and focuses his conversation somewhere else. The others are very entertaining and good to talk to but Taeil feels oddly lonely.

He goes to the kitchen and finds Mark there. He sighs in relief.

“Hyuck is ignoring me...”

Mark frowns. “Huh? You’ve just talked to him.”

“I mean, he does talk to me but it feels like he wants the conversation to be done already or he just invites someone else to the conversation...”

“I think you’re overreacting, Illie.”

Just then, Yuta appears by the door with Donghyuck on his side. Taeil feels his heart tightening. Have they heard what they were talking about?

“Illie? Is that how little lion calls you?” Yuta asks with a bright smile. Mark nods and Yuta coos. “Isn’t it cute, Hyuck?”

Taeil looks at Donghyuck, who seems unfazed.

“Hm, sure.”

“Would you ever call Taeil that?”

Donghyuck glares at Yuta for a second, but his expressions return to the neutral state of before. “I-I don’t think it’s appropriate...”

Yuta rolls his eyes. “Bo-ring,” he says and then walks to Taeil’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Well, I will call him Illie. Do you mind?”

Taeil giggles. “Not at all, Yu.”

Mark and Taeil leave the kitchen, leaving the other two to get the things they want.

“See? He isn’t ignoring you,” Mark whispers as soon as they leave the room. Taeil is still unsure.

  
✎

Something boils inside Taeil’s stomach. He isn’t quite sure what this feeling is, but it doesn’t feel good and it always intensifies whenever Donghyuck pays attention to someone else instead of Taeil. He doesn’t understand why he’s so needy this night and becomes frustrated with himself for ruining a perfectly pleasant evening.

To ignore whatever is happening inside his mind, he decides to focus on the conversation with Ten and Kun about the project.

“Oh, it’s coming along. Kun knows my teaching style, I’ve got many things from him as well, I guess students always noticed our similarities so we match well,” Ten says with a proud smile. He has his hand on Kun’s thigh while Kun’s arms lays over his shoulders.

“Taeil and I are also matching surprisingly well,” Donghyuck speaks suddenly. Taeil sinks in his seat. “I am afraid I sometimes impose myself, Taeil is softer than me, but I try to respect his style as best as I can, right, Il?”

“Yeah,” Taeil nods lamely.

Donghyuck tilts his head in confusion but before he can say anything else, Kun starts talking about his experience on the project. Only later, when Kun and Ten have already left and Yuta is occupying Mark by teasing him endlessly that Donghyuck pulls Taeil to the side.

“Are you okay?” he questions.

Taeil feels cornered against the wall. Donghyuck’s gaze on him is too intense so he focuses on his chest. “Uh?”

“You seem to have your head in the clouds... Did something happen?”

Taeil bites on his bottom lip. “It’s nice to see you with something different than work clothes,” he says suddenly, lips curling up slightly.

“Ah, Yuta wanted me to dress up a little racy today...” Donghyuck reveals. He raises his hands to close his shirt.

“Don’t button it up.” Taeil holds his hand to stop them from moving. His hands brush on Donghyuck’s nude chest. “It’s nice like this,” he confesses bluntly.

Donghyuck’s hands feel rough and warm. Taeil feels a little of the hair in his chest and wonders what’s like to brush it with his fingers. Then he blinks back to reality and drops his hand. He’s so embarrassed he thinks it’s best to answer Donghyuck’s previous question.

“Uh, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine,” he says, leaving for the bathroom.

  
✎

“Take Taeil home.”

Donghyuck considers slapping Yuta on the cheek but doesn’t want Mark and Taeil to turn their attention to them. Yuta seems to have caught Donghyuck’s intentions.

“I mean literally. Mark was gonna give him a ride but he decided to stay to help me clean the place up. You could drop him by.”

Donghyuck sighs. “Can’t I be the one helping you out instead?”

“Hm, normally I wouldn’t miss a chance to make you my servant, but I really wanna score it with Mark, so, no.”

Fuck Taeil and Mark turning to see them! Donghyuck raises his hand but Yuta goes behind a chair for protection. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“And you told me this when Ten and Kun have already left because...?”

“I’m a criminal mastermind,” Yuta boasts with a smile. Donghyuck goes for him again and he curls behind the chair. “Look at his cute face, Hyuck, would you deny him a ride?”

Donghyuck looks at Taeil, who is hiding his laughter with his cute sweater paws. Taeil must feel he is being observed because his eyes meet Donghyuck’s in the middle of the room.

“How can you deny him a kiss too?” Yuta whispers in Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck rapidly turns around, finally managing to slap Yuta.

  
✎

“Fair warning, my car is sort of a mess.”

“Surely isn’t worse than John’s. He kept all of his students’ exams in the backseat! Sometimes we gave some students a ride and you should see their faces,” Taeil says excitedly. He’s thanked Donghyuck for the ride countless times already, Donghyuck feels embarrassed for having tried to make someone else do it.

When they are in the car, Donghyuck lets Taeil choose the music, claiming he’s the music teacher after all. Taeil smiles and suggests Donghyuck should choose a book for him then. Donghyuck promises to recommend one for next time.

“Now what is this?” Taeil asks when he spots a teddy bear in front of him. He immediately picks the plushie up.

“Ah, a student gave me. They say I look similar to a bear so teddy bears are gifted to me from time to time.”

“Wanna steal this teddy bear, it’s so cute,” Taeil pouts and hugs the teddy. Then he gives it a loud smack.

Donghyuck feels his cheeks warming and tries focusing on the road. It doesn’t make any sense, but Taeil kissing the teddy bear he owns and represents makes Donghyuck feel as if Taeil is kissing him.

They soon arrive in front of Taeil’s building. Taeil seems sad to bid the teddy goodbye and gives it one last kiss. He hops from the car and goes to Hyuck’s window.

“Thank you for the ride, Donghyuck.”

“Don’t mention it.”

He watches as Taeil enters his apartment complex, sighing in relief as he sees him go. He has survived this overdose of Moon Taeil without doing anything compromising.


	5. school games training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s dodgeball in this. i personally find american dodgeball boring so i changed for the rules of my country. the basics are the same, only difference is that there is only one ball and if you catch the ball, one of the players of your team that have left can return to the game. thats it ^^

It is a sunny day on the soccer fields of Neo School and for that Donghyuck is mentally cursing himself for that because it means that Taeil will be wearing shorts for the rest of the day. He tries keeping his eyes directed to his students.

“So, guys! Good morning on this beautiful Sunday! So glad everyone came, including Jisung,” Taeil greets everyone with his usual enthusiastic personality.

Jisung greets him back by raising two fingers from his forehead. “What can I say, anything to beat Na.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and huffs loudly but his actions are ignored.

“Remember to respect your colleagues and not to break any rules. Teacher Moon and I will keep our eyes on you. And give your best in this practice! The games are close,” Donghyuck says. He has only seen his class compete between itself so there’s a bit of worry this competitive spirit won’t translate against other classes but he hopes he’s proven wrong.

“But most of all, let’s have fun!” Taeil adds smiling

✎

Jeno tries his best for his eyes not to fall where they eventually lead him: Zhong Chenle. He is talking to Jisung and a few of his other friends. Jaemin is busy licking Teacher Lee’s boots as the Literature teacher seems much more interested in watching Teacher Moon walking around. It’s Jeno’s turn to talk to Chenle without supervision.

He takes a few steps and, for his luck, Chenle’s friends go their ways.

“Hi,” Jeno says.

Chenle is taken aback for a moment and there’s a blush on his pale cheeks, but his expressions suddenly become dull.

“Thought you’d be busy Sunday,” he comments with his sharp tongue.

Jeno hadn’t thought about that. When Jaemin demanded him to come so they could beat Jisung’s team, he had forgotten that was one of Chenle’s free days so they could drink boba together. Jeno feels like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Well, I—“

“Save it,” Chenle interrupts him, turning his back and walking towards Jisung.

✎

Donghyuck is most pleased the games run without major problems. Na’s group takes points in basketball and soccer, but Park’s team fights back fiercely and manages to win at volleyball. The last match of dodgeball is rolling and it will define if this Sunday will have a winner or if it will be a tie.

Jeno picks the ball. All eyes are on him. He throws the ball up and down and smiles with confidence. There are only two players left on the other side: Chenle and Jisung.

It was originally only Chenle but he is good at catching the ball and he managed to bring Jisung back as a player by doing that. Jeno isn’t dumb, he knows if he throws at Chenle he will catch the ball again and another player of theirs will return to the game. He looks at Chenle for a moment and their gazes lock. Then Jeno throws the ball in Jisung’s direction.

Jeno wasn’t counting on Chenle trying to catch it either way. Chenle runs to where the ball is going but Jeno might have thrown it a little too strongly. He doesn’t manage to catch it and it hits him hard in the shoulder, making a loud sound.

Chenle whines in pain and falls on his ass. The ball falls on the floor: he’s out of the game. Taeil whistles loudly and stops the match.

He tries approaching Chenle along with Donghyuck and Jeno, but Jisung reaches him before anyone else and helps Chenle back on his feet again.

“I’m fine, don’t worry! I just need to get some water,” Chenle reassures everyone.

He walks out towards the closed courts where the drinking fountain and bathroom are located. Jeno hesitates for a second before following him.

“Let’s take a break for the time being,” Donghyuck tells everyone.

Taeil takes a step in Jeno and Chenle’s direction. Donghyuck holds his wrist.

“Let them get this sorted out.”

Taeil looks at Donghyuck for a moment but doesn’t hear him. He walks to the court and Donghyuck sighs before following him.

When they arrive, they see Jeno and Chenle in the middle of the basketball court. Jeno seems to have just caught up to Chenle.

“Lele, I’m sorry,” he says, a little out of breath.

“For my shoulder or for blowing me off?” he asks harshly.

Jeno scratches the back of his head. “F-for your shoulder...”

“Noted. Now leave me alone,” Chenle says coldly and continues walking.

Donghyuck drags Taeil to under the bleachers. Taeil tries protesting so Donghyuck shuts his mouth with his hand as a preemptive measure. Taeil seems too taken aback by their proximity to fight back.

“Can’t I take care of you?” Jeno asks, louder than before.

Chenle stops walking. He turns around. “Excuse me?”

Jeno is bolder now, he takes a few steps so he’s standing closer to Chenle. “I just... worry.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” Chenle replies and he seems about to turn around, but Jeno touches his shoulder.

“Let me help you then.”

Finally, Chenle’s defenses seem to go down. His eyes widen and he seems vulnerable for the first time. “Why?”

Jeno takes another step so they are only a few centimeters apart. His eyes fall on Chenle’s lips. “Because I like you, Lele.”

His words are spoken in a murmur but they echo through the silent court. Taeil intertwines his fingers with Donghyuck’s and holds his hand tight. Donghyuck steals a glance at him and notices he’s biting his lips in anticipation. It’s not the smartest decision but he pulls Taeil closer to his body. Donghyuck focuses on Jeno and Chenle again.

It seems like Chenle has been quiet for a few moments as the tension heightens. Jeno stares at Chenle’s lips for a few seconds, watching as oxygen comes and goes out from it. Then he lowers his head.

“I’m sorry—“

Chenle pulls him by his shirt’s collar. “Stop saying you’re sorry and just kiss me you dumb, dumb puppy.”

Jeno smiles brightly and he leans closer to Chenle’s lips, taking them in a sweet and chaste kiss. Chenle can’t stop smiling and that might make kissing him harder. Yet it still feels like tasting the stars and Jeno kisses him even harder than before. Chenle kisses him back just as intensely.

Under the bleachers, Taeil celebrates the new couple by jumping into Donghyuck’s arms and wrapping his legs around Donghyuck’s waist. Donghyuck holds him by the waist so they don’t fall on the floor and is hit by his warm smell of black tea and peaches. Donghyuck holds him tight against his body but Taeil doesn’t seem to mind, he holds Hyuck even tighter and plants a big wet kiss on his cheek before letting him go and unwrapping his legs. Donghyuck has a hard time letting go of Taeil’s waist. When they look to where the young lovebirds should be, they see them leaving court, holding hands.


	6. the school games

Teachers should arrive early on the day of school games to set everything accordingly. Taeil and Donghyuck arrive almost at the same time and Donghyuck opens the door of the teacher’s lounge for him.

They set things up quickly before walking to where the field and court are. Just as they are walking down the court, Taeil pulls Donghyuck to under the bleachers again.

“A promise is a promise,” he whispers between nervous giggles.

“You have been sneaking from me for months,” Donghyuck comments, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“See this as my way to wish us good luck,” Taeil replies with a half-smile. His apparent self-confidence drops the next second. “I’m sorry if I mess up the lyrics...”

He coughs and adjusts his voice, then bounces on his feet before biting his lips nervously. Donghyuck watches him with endearment clear in his eyes.

“Ah, this is harder than I thought! Don’t look at me,” Taeil requests urgently.

Donghyuck chuckles but then sees Taeil is serious so he lowers his eyes to his own hands. Taeil checks his voice one more time before singing. His voice is smooth and soulful, he is doing an acapella cover of Ariana Grande’s ‘needy’ and it’s almost as if he has written the song himself. Donghyuck doesn’t know a lot about technique in music, but what he does know is that Taeil’s voice feels like the sweetest of honey jars.

When Taeil reaches the chorus and sings “tell me how good it feels to be needed”, Donghyuck feels almost as if he’s speaking to him. He raises his eyes instinctively. Taeil’s lips curl but he continues singing and Donghyuck keeps staring, completely bedazzled

Taeil finishes his small performance and takes a deep breath. “Now it’s your turn.”

Donghyuck almost chokes on his spit.

“I think one song is enough for luck.”

“ _Hyuckie_ , you promised,” Taeil whines, reaching for Donghyuck’s arm.

“Ah, my Spanish is a little...” Donghyuck starts to say but at the sight of Taeil’s enlarged kitten eyes, he crumbles.

He doesn’t have anything prepared, had trusted his stubborn personality to the point of thinking he wouldn’t budge at Taeil’s request. How humorous. However, as a good literature teacher, Donghyuck has some poems engraved on his brain. He picks one and begins reciting it.

Donghyuck avoids Taeil’s eyes as he speaks the words in original Spanish, but keeps good pacing and gives words an emotional touch to them. When he’s done, he feels Taeil’s tiny hands unwrapping from his arm.

“Wow,” Taeil breathes out, blinking a few times. “What poem is that?”

“Sonnet XVII by Neruda.”

Taeil nods but becomes embarrassed the next second. “I have to look for the meaning later,” he mumbles before biting his bottom lip.

“You don’t understand anything in Spanish?” Donghyuck asks but immediately regrets his words. It had sounded patronizing and a little elitist.

Taeil doesn’t take it to his heart, he only shyly shakes his head. “No... I’m not as smart as you.”

Even though Hyuck appreciates the boost of confidence, he can’t let Taeil downgrade himself. “You’re a different kind of smart,” he states.

Taeil smiles and at that moment Hyuck thinks what would it be like if he kissed Taeil under the bleachers. There is no time for this sort of thought, he is not a dumb high-schooler anymore.

“That’s enough good luck for now, let’s focus on the games.”

✎

“Huh... the games have barely started and your team is rock bottom,” Donghyuck says with a little shock.

“Yang broke his foot trying to break into a house last night,” Yuta huffs back, leaning on the wall as he watches his class getting crushed by Donghyuck’s. Mark is still trying to yell reassuring sentences, but the kids are getting beat up.

There are three sports in school games: basketball, dodgeball, and volleyball. So far, Yuta’s team has gotten third place in one of those categories and apparently is trying really hard to get third place a second time.

“That kid... Nervous about the possibility of confessing?” Donghyuck teases while laughing. At least he won’t have to suffer on his own if he ends up losing — what won’t happen.

Yuta shrugs. “Whatever will be, will be.”

Donghyuck stares at Yuta for a few moments, puzzled by his friend’s act. “You’re so weird...”

✎

“Let’s win this!” Jaemin yells to the class before the dodgeball game starts.

“Na is too excited for our victory. Hope your handwriting is very pretty, hm?” Jisung taunts with a smirk.

Jaemin squints his eyes at Jisung but decides to ignore him and turns to his friend. “Jeno-ya, we gotta win. You are our only hope, you gotta make us win.”

“It’s okay, Nana, I’ll do my best,” Jeno reassures him with a puppy smile.

“Your best is not enough, you gotta give everything!”

Jeno gulps and nods. From a few feet away, Chenle is watching them with worry. They lock gazes and Jeno tries to make his boyfriend smile by sticking his tongue. Chenle chuckles back, but he still bites his nails before the game starts.

✎

Donghyuck feels his blood pressure rising just by the sight of Yuta’s smile.

“So, one last game and it’s volleyball... That Sungchan kid is tall...”

“Shut up, Jisung is tall too,” Donghyuck mutters back. He has his arms crosses and taps his feet on the floor impatiently as Taeil talks with the kids.

“Jisung won’t move a bone, baby, Mark has told me how he is,” Yuta says. “Hope you have another poem up your sleeve,” he then adds with a melodic tune.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He’s on edge but not so much as to fall for Yuta’s antics.

“Maybe quote something from a play? A vague quote about how pretty is the moon...” Yuta suggests while tapping on his chin.

Taeil’s eyes meet Donghyuck’s from the other side of the court. Taeil waves cutely and raises his fist in a sign of “fighting”. Donghyuck can’t listen to any other word Yuta says.

✎

The volleyball games begin. It’s a close tie from the start but Sungchan is the real star of the match. Shotaro is also pretty good, but not as good, so most of the balls are dealt by Sungchan. It makes for some pretty bad teamwork and that’s where Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, and the rest come in. Even though it’s a divided class, everyone gets to play. Jeno is the star, but he trusts his classmates enough to let them get a chance.

Sungchan throws a particularly hard ball to reach but if he makes that point, they will lose the set. Jeno doesn’t think twice, he jumps for the ball and manages to save it. He doesn’t see how the rest of the play goes, he’s hit his torso and head pretty hard on the floor. The next thing he notices is Chenle over him.

“ _You_...” he starts saying but loses his words. Jeno is confused as to why Chenle is this upset.

Taeil arrives the next second. Someone takes Chenle away. “Jeno, let me take you to the infirmary,” he says with urgency.

“No, I can still play.”

“Jeno, your nose is bleeding...”

Jeno touches the area under his nose and feels it is wet. It’s okay, he can clean that and stay in the game.

“I can still play!” he insists.

“I won’t let you, Jeno,” Donghyuck, who came out of nowhere, says. His single sentence manages to shut Jeno up. “Thank you for your effort but Taeil will take you to the infirmary,” he says and Jeno lets himself be taken away.

✎

“Is he okay?” Donghyuck asks the second Taeil is back.

Somehow Chenle managed to score on the volleyball game and now it’s tied 1:1. They have paused the match since, waiting for Taeil’s return.

“He’s fine. A little upset that he won’t get to play, but he is doing okay,” Taeil informs, slightly breathless.

There’s some blood on his upper cheek and Donghyuck cleans it with his thumb. Taeil looks down shyly so he becomes self-aware of his touch so he retreats his hand. He cleans his throat and doesn’t know what else to say, but Yuta appears out of nowhere.

“Oooh, what will Hyuck do now that he’s lost the star of his team! Higher chances of him losing hm,” he taunts with a knowing smile.

“Shut up!” Donghyuck finally explodes, effectively shutting Yuta up.

Taeil comes in between them. “Hey,” he says quietly, holding Donghyuck’s hand. “It’s okay... Even if we lose, this was a good day, right?”

Donghyuck snatches his hand away. “You don’t understand, I _can’t_ lose.”

Taeil frowns. “Is this about your bet with Yuta? He’s lost as well.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth to answer but finds that he doesn’t have any strength in him to do so. He looks ahead.

“Let’s get back to the game,” he says coldly.

Mark whistles and the game begins. For some miracle, Jisung wakes up for the game and they end up winning. Donghyuck is amazed that Jisung has become the ace of the match and, when he scores the final point, yells loudly for the entire court to hear.

He turns around to go for Taeil but the second he steps closer, Taeil flinches. Donghyuck takes a step back and an uncomfortable silence falls over them as the rest of their class cheer in happiness. Taeil bows his head apologetically and goes to celebrate with the students.

“Sounds like you fucked this up, Hyuck...” Yuta comments, showing a bit of worry for the first time.

“Leave me alone,” Donghyuck mutters and exists the courts without saying goodbye to Taeil nor his students.


	7. love confessions

“Class today was nice, right?” Mark asks just as the last student leaves the room.

“Yangyang is weirdly quiet when his leg is in a cast,” Yuta points out with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, haha. You are great as always though. That was a creative dynamic you did with the students.”

“Anything to get them to participate more,” Yuta replies with a proud smile.

They gather their things from the desk and go to the teachers’ lounge to pick their bags. Usually, that’s when they bid their goodbyes. Yuta is about to open his mouth when Mark interrupts him.

“Can I walk you to your car?”

Yuta closes his mouth immediately before leaning closer and widening his eyes in suspicion. “Huh? Fishing for a ride, little lion?”

Mark avoids his gaze and shakes his head. “No, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh, how interesting, wanted to ask you something too,” Yuta comments. This just might the right time to ask Mark out.

They walk towards Yuta’s car in comfortable silence. Once they are away from the school and next to the vehicle, Mark starts playing with his hands.

“You can go first,” Yuta says with a smirk on his lips.

Mark nods. He cleans his throat and taps his feet before taking a final deep breath. “Hm, there’s this nice carnival in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me,” he asks, managing to lock gazes with Yuta just in time for his last three words.

Yuta almost kicks his car. “Are you asking me out?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” Mark asks quietly.

“Certainly not!” Yuta yells in outrage. Mark shrinks. “I was the one supposed to ask you out!”

Mark lights up in front of Yuta when he finally understands what the other means. “Guess you weren’t fast enough...”

“Goddammit— At least I will be the one who kisses you first,” Yuta declares, pulling Mark by the collar.

Their lips smash together the next second. Mark is unresponsive at first, too shocked to properly kiss back, but slowly soften his lips and returns Yuta’s affection. Yuta licks Mark’s lips and steps back with a confident smile.

“Oh, wow,” Mark murmurs.

“There will be more of those waiting for you at the carnival. Just text me the details.”

“O-okay,” Mark stammers while nodding.

“Ah you’re so cute, little lion, you deserve one more kiss!”

This time, when Yuta pulls him closer, Mark is ready.

✎

They have just sent the kids home after two hours in the museum. Chenle was the last one to leave, but not before hugging Taeil and thanking him for the day. Donghyuck was endeared and took that moment to sneak out to buy something.

When he returns, Taeil is standing alone on the museum’s stairs. Donghyuck approaches him by giving the cold coke he’s bought.

“Ah, what is this?” Taeil asks in confusion.

“Coca-cola. Mark told me you were addicted to it,” Donghyuck explains, making Taeil take the drink. He also offers him a straw.

Taeil happily takes it and drinks a few gulps. “Is that my gift?”

“Most certainly not. You’ll have that once I drop you home.”

✎

The drive home goes by fast. Once again Taeil is in charge of the playlist and they chat about what they found interesting in the exposition. They arrive at Taeil’s apartment building in a short time.

“Here we are. Now close your eyes,” Donghyuck asks. Taeil does what he’s told and Donghyuck picks the gift from the backseat. “You can open them.”

Taeil opens his eyes and loses his words at the present in front of him. Donghyuck is holding a brand new teddy bear in his hands. The teddy has a moon necklace on its neck. Taeil takes the plushie from his hands and their fingers touch for a moment.

“You liked my teddy so much, I looked for one just like mine for you,” Donghyuck explains.

Taeil holds the teddy against his chest. “My own Hyuckie?”

“I guess you can say that...” Donghyuck mumbles trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks.

“I don’t deserve such a cute gift,” Taeil says with a pout. “Thank you, Hyuck!”

Taeil comes closer and kisses Donghyuck’s cheek. Hyuck’s temperature rises even higher than before.

“Ah, you’re welcome...”

“Wanna come over?”

Donghyuck almost jumps from his seat at the sudden question. “W-what?”

“My apartment,” Taeil specifies, slower this time. “Wanna come over?”

Donghyuck licks his lips and his eyes drop to Taeil’s mouth for a second. They form such a pretty smile and he wants to bite his bottom lip. Taeil patiently waits for his answer. Donghyuck feels alarms ringing in his brain. If he goes up, he might end up doing something stupid.

“Hm, I’m sort of busy, maybe some other time... But thanks.”

Taeil nods but his smile falters. They bid their goodbyes and Taeil leaves, carrying the teddy close to his heart. Donghyuck feels chills all over his body.


	8. oh, romeo

Taeil is walking towards the classroom when he spots Donghyuck. He blinks in confusion at the sight because even during winter break, Donghyuck has become tanner. His skin is golden and his hair darker, there’s a confidence to his walk that pulls Taeil’s attention. Maybe Taeil has missed him enough to mess with his perception.

Donghyuck enters the classroom and Taeil follows him inside. The students continue talking as they wait for their teachers to settle.

“Hey there, Romeo,” Taeil greets Hyuck from behind.

The literature teacher turns around and seems to have noticed Taeil for the first time. “Don’t you dare,” he murmurs with hints of desperation.

Taeil chuckles. “Fancy seeing you after so long, hm?”

Donghyuck’s expression softens and he seems lost in Taeil’s eyes for a moment. “Yeah, missed you too.” Taeil doesn’t know what to answer so Hyuck clears his throat and signals towards the students. “Hm, let’s start?”

“You tell me, Jack Dawson.”

Donghyuck sighs. “Ah, am I relegated to Leonardo DiCaprio roles now?”

He looks at Taeil with raised eyebrows and something about his tone or his gaze or his undivided attention makes Taeil’s heart flutter. His cheeks heat up and Taeil avoids Donghyuck’s eyes, embarrassed that the trick has turned against the magician.

He immediately starts class and, fortunately, his awkwardness easily dissipates. They manage to remember all their talking points, including the incoming college entrance exams. The students don’t seem scared at the mention of it, they’ve heard about the exam for the entire year. They seem slightly on edge since they are so close but Taeil and Donghyuck try to reassure them they’ve studied hard their entire high school and that would show in the test.

Class continues as normal and they teach about Roman mythology and Roman ancient music. The students seem very cheery when Taeil plugs in a song that used to play in festivals in those times and they clap along. The hour goes by in a blink and soon they are wrapping up.

“That’s it for today. Could our class presidents so kindly stay to talk to us after class?” Taeil asks.

Jisung and Jaemin approach their desk. It seems to Taeil they’ve changed personalities during winter break. He has never seen Jisung so smiley before while Jaemin cannot stop fidgeting, losing any of the composure Taeil was so used to see in him.

“Hey, boys. Mr. Lee and I wanted to have a little talk with you about college, future, and stuff. Nothing to worry about, just a quick check.”

“Oh, so we will talk to both of you?” Jisung asks, playing innocent, but there is a spark of mischief in his eyes.

“Well, no. These matters are better handled privately so you’d talk to Mr. Lee and I’d talk to Jaemin, is that okay?” Taeil asks with a reassuring smile.

“Ah, can’t I talk to you, Mr. Moon—“ Jisung whines but is quickly interrupted by Jaemin.

“Sounds perfect!” he exclaims in a screeching voice. “I-I have something to do right now, in fact, I’m quite busy. I’ll text you, Mr. Moon, so we can schedule a conversation,” he says quickly while already leaving the classroom.

Jisung loses his smile and rolls his eyes. “Chicken,” he mutters. “Text you lates, Mr. Lee,” he bids his goodbye while finger gunning.

Taeil looks at Donghyuck, who seems to be baffled by this interaction.

“Ah, kids are so weird,” he concludes, turning back to gather his things.

“Jaemin is so cute when he’s flustered,” Taeil points out. He hadn’t missed Jaemin’s blushed cheeks or how he avoided Donghyuck’s eyes at all costs. The fact the pompous Na Jaemin had stuttered when talking was the icing on the cake.

Donghyuck shrugs, unaffected by Taeil’s comment. “There are cuter people around.”

Taeil shakes his head while smiling. “Lies, people are the cutest when in lov—“

His words are stolen from his lips by the sudden grab of his hand. Taeil looks up and sees Donghyuck, a few centimeters taller than him and staring into his eyes. Donghyuck intertwines their fingers and, even if his hand is warm, Taeil feels cold shivers all over his body. The only place in him that is hot with fever are his cheeks.

“See? Cuter,” Donghyuck murmurs before letting go of his hand.

Hyuck quickly picks his things from the table and walks towards the door, raising his fingers as a salute before going. Taeil clumsily waves back at him, but he’s already gone.


	9. college entrance exams

Taeil waits by the school’s door along with other parents. He feels weird since he doesn’t have anything on him but a single flower while the other parents wait with enormous bouquets and banners. There was not much time for him to prepare, he hopes Jaemin doesn’t mind.

He has already applied tests to Jaemin’s class so he knows he’s one of the last students to finish. Taeil waits patiently. From behind him, he hears a car honking and turns around to see Donghyuck and Jisung in his car. Seems like, instead of the usual flower, Donghyuck has gifted Jisung a lollipop.

Taeil waves at them. The crowd of parents around him is smaller since many students have left already. Donghyuck drives away, probably to find a place to park somewhere, and when Taeil looks back at the school, he sees a preppy boy walking down the ramp.

Even if they had scheduled this earlier, Jaemin looks delightfully surprised at Taeil and the yellow rose in his hand. He runs towards his teacher and then suddenly becomes awkward, uncertain if he should hug Mr. Moon or not. To save him from that position, Taeil gifts him the rose. Jaemin beams and accepts it.

Taeil ruffles Jaemin’s methodically brushed hair and they walk a few blocks to a milkshake place. Donghyuck and Jisung are already sharing a table and seemed to be very focused on a hangman game.

“Hey, boys, wanna talk about the exam or get milkshake?” Taeil asks as they come closer to the table.

“Get milkshake,” Jisung replies and Jaemin seems to agree with him for the first time. Taeil kindly takes everyone’s orders before going to the counter. Jaemin follows him to help to take the milkshakes back to the table.

“Thanks, Mr. Moon,” he says as they wait in line.

“Ah, Donghyuck is paying, he insisted.” Taeil rolls his eyes. He tried not to take the money but Donghyuck wouldn’t let go of his wrist.

“No, for this,” Jaemin clarifies. “Thank you.”

Taeil had suggested taking students that wouldn’t be celebrating with their parents to join him in a milkshake store. He knew most would be busy with family affairs, but his idea was to give some comfort to those who were born into a less caring family. All the students had to do was text them or talk to them after class. In the end, only Jisung texted. Donghyuck was nervous thinking they’d spend the entire afternoon having to part fights between Jaemin and Jisung, but Taeil assured him they’d behave.

Taeil smiles at Jaemin and it’s their time to say their order. They wait for their milkshakes to be ready and bring them back to the table.

Everyone seems satisfied by their order, but Taeil is especially curious about Donghyuck’s. He doesn't remember the flavor but it’s a nice color of yellow. He asks for a sip and Donghyuck lifts the straw to Taeil’s lips. Taeil drinks the milkshake with Donghyuck’s eyes on him. His brain freezes for a moment and he chuckles in embarrassment.

Taeil turns to the two boys who are staring at him and Donghyuck from the other side of the table. “So, you want to share each other’s project progress?” he asks.

Jaemin nods eagerly and starts bragging about his project’s progress. Jisung rolls his eyes. However, both are civil and Taeil wonders if maybe making them work side by side is connected to their mutual respect.

Of course, nothing is always perfect, so the two students engage in some intense arguments. Taeil and Donghyuck are smart enough to maneuver through it or join the discussions to lighten the tension.

Taeil’s milkshake is almost at the end and he takes a fast last sip. His brain freezes again and he shivers. Next thing he knows there’s a warm jacket around his arms. It smells like Donghyuck.

Their afternoon together fleets by. The sun is already setting when Donghyuck drives Jisung home and Jaemin to Jeno’s house. Before going in, Jaemin hugs Taeil from the backseat and says “thank you” one last time. Taeil is touched but he doesn’t even have time to answer before Jaemin runs from the car to Jeno’s doorstep. He holds the yellow rose carefully.

Donghyuck’s next stop is Taeil’s building.

“Thank you for today, Hyuckie,” Taeil says as Hyuck stops the car in front of it.

Donghyuck shrugs. “It was your idea.”

“But you didn’t have to come along.”

Donghyuck leans closer. “Haven’t you learned so far that wherever you go, I’ll follow, Moon Taeil?” There is a smirk on his lips but his words are serious.

Taeil’s cheeks rise as they often do when he’s embarrassed. “Hm, let me at least treat you a drink then.”

“Where?”

“My apartment.”

Donghyuck leans back to his seat. “Better not.”

Taeil scoffs. “You say those pretty words but you never follow me to my apartment.”

“I went there just a few days ago.”

“When Jaemin was there,” Taeil points out. Donghyuck shrugs. “What is it? Am I that insufferable for you to stand on your own?” Taeil asks half-jokingly.

“Quite the opposite actually,” Donghyuck disagrees, leaning closer again. “You know, I really like you, Taeil.”

Taeil’s cheeks do the same thing again. “Thank you—“

“There’s just one thing that you do that makes me not like you at all,” Donghyuck cuts him off. His eyes stare at Taeil with intensity.

“Oh,” Taeil says, visibly shrinking. “W-what?”

“When you look at me just like that and I can’t even kiss you.”

Nothing is followed by Donghyuck’s words besides the car’s engine.

Taeil looks away. “I don’t know what to say...”

“You don’t need to.” Donghyuck motions towards Taeil’s building. “Goodnight.”

Taeil raises his head. “Y-you don’t want my answer?”

Donghyuck smirks with confidence but Taeil can see the melancholy underneath. “I already know it.”

“What if it’s mutual?”

Donghyuck tilts his head but he doesn’t have time to answer before Taeil crashes their lips together. Donghyuck kisses back, just as eager, his lips taste of that delicious undefined milkshake flavor from earlier. He cups Taeil’s face with his large hands and pulls him closer. Taeil whimpers into the kiss and Donghyuck sucks his bottom lip.

Taeil lightly pushes Donghyuck away. They stare at each other while trying to catch their breaths. Donghyuck’s hair is slightly messed and his lips part prettily. Taeil wants to say something but before he can utter any sound, Donghyuck is kissing him again and he gives in to his rough, warm, milkshake-flavored lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scene is basically what originated this au? it was the scene in the back of my head when i wrote this au basically hahah so pls tell me ur opinions !!!! ^__^ feedback is vvv important


	10. projects and lollipops

“Hey there,” Donghyuck greets Taeil, arriving at the class a minute later. The students don’t seem to notice his presence and continue talking.

“Hey...” Taeil murmurs, avoiding his eyes. He feels awkward and tries to act normally by filling the silence. “Got your lollipop already.”

Donghyuck raises his left eyebrow smugly. “Are you already admitting defeat?”

“No... just in case,” he replies slowly. He’s tired of this game of cat and mouse so he turns to the class. “Hm, which group wants to go first?”

Jaemin is quick to raise his hand. Jeno sets the PowerPoint and Jaemin’s smile stretches his lips. He is a born performer no matter the stage, so he perfectly explains his project and ties the points together. He makes people emotional with his words and even throws a casual joke or two so people warm up to him. All in all, it’s an excellent presentation and Jaemin leaves with a loud round of applause that wasn’t started by Jeno for the first time.

Taeil and Donghyuck are seated at the back of the class, just to be sure everyone is behaving and paying attention and also if Jaemin’s voice can be heard from afar. Donghyuck leans closer to Taeil.

“Wow, Illie, I’m impressed. You managed to lay down perfectly the process of writing a musical based on a book.”

Taeil feels his cheeks warming at the compliments but feels pathetic. “Jaemin did most of the things...”

“Lies, I saw you studying this entire year.”

Taeil doesn’t answer back. He doesn’t want to give Donghyuck any opportunity to fluster him.

Now it’s Jisung’s turn. Taeil is puzzled by why they didn’t choose Chenle but watches the presentation with an open mind. It goes awful.

Even if the content of the project is good, it has too many layers and Jisung fails to explain them clearly. His voice is low, he stammers sometimes and doesn’t seem to fully understand his own project. He doesn’t seem tl really care either.

“Ah... This is bad...” Donghyuck mutters mid-presentation.

“It isn’t,” Taeil reassures him.

“It is,” Donghyuck insists. Taeil presses his lips into a thin line as Hyuck sighs and lets out a dry chuckle. “I should have bought you chocolate...”

Taeil looks down. All he'd wanted was a kiss.

Jisung struggles to finish his presentation on time but he finally does and it’s time for a vote. As it’s become tradition, the process is anonymous.

Jeno and Chenle count the votes with Taeil and Donghyuck looking at them closely.

“Well, Les Mis team wins!” Chenle announces. Jeno pinches his cheek but becomes shy the next second.

Everyone claps and some hurrays and whistles are heard. Jaemin, on the other hand, has his arms crossed and lips pursed together tightly. Mid celebrations he raises his hand.

Donghyuck sighs. “It’s not nice to brag, Na.”

“It’s not that,” Jaemin says, slightly outraged. He gets up from his seat. “I think that due to Jisung’s poor presentation skills you have judged our projects wrongly.”

“What?!” Chenle screeches.

Jisung jumps from his seat and points a finger at Jaemin. “Fuck you!”

Donghyuck is ready to intervene but Jaemin speaks out before he can. “Wait! This means I like your project.”

“What?!” Chenle yells.

Jisung sits on his chair and frowns. “Dude... Are you okay?”

Jaemin huffs. “Yes, I’m perfectly fine. I believe that if I present the Haruki Murakami project we may have the best student presenting it, me, _and_ the best project.”

The entire class falls silent. There seems to be a mix of confusion and suspicion in the air.

“I just really want us to win,” Jaemin speaks honestly.

The class hums and some start talking with each other. Donghyuck decides to take the lead.

“So, guys,” he says, clasping his hands. “What do you think of Jaemin’s idea?”

Everyone nods. They seem unsure but they believe in Jaemin and the Haruki Murakami project is something that’d get people’s attention. Donghyuck smiles confidently and it’s settled. Class ends soon after.

As Taeil and Donghyuck are gathering their things, they talk about how Jaemin has matured and how they looked forward for the actual competition next week. When they are done and walking to the door, Donghyuck teases, “Guess you owe me that lollipop, Illie.”

Taeil nods absentmindedly. All he'd wanted for the entirety of that class was a kiss.


	11. class competition

“This year, you have all shown great teamwork. I’m immensely proud of you,” Principal Lee says from the auditorium stage. “However, it’s time for the big competition. Please entertain us with your projects.”

Taeyong leaves the stage and Yangyang comes up. Donghyuck tries holding his gasp. Yuta didn’t lie when he talked about self-sabotage.

Yangyang comes close to the mic. “Capitalism sucks, the school evaluation system is rigged. Long live Tupac!”

The entire auditorium is silent. Someone from the crowd asks, “Is that your presentation?”

“We’ve learned through urban music of the late 90s and their questions over society that we shouldn’t comply with the system. So yes,” he answers proudly and goes silent.

Everyone notices that Yangyang won’t say another thing and the principal appears again on stage.

“That’s... interesting...” he says awkwardly, sending the student backstage. “Okay, next class.”

Sungchan and Renjun come up on stage. Sungchan smiles awkwardly while Renjun doesn’t seem very affected by the stage lights. Their project is on how numbers and letters are both forms of written communication and how they form their own language. Donghyuck leans closer on his seat, the project interests him and he manages to almost ignore the two students’ casual mistakes and slips.

Everyone applauds when they are over, especially their classmates. Kun and Ten look like proud dads, holding hands and welcoming the two students with a hug. Donghyuck looks over to Taeil, who has only greeted him earlier before ignoring his existence.

It’s Jaemin’s turn to go to the stage. Taeil and Donghyuck go backstage to warm him up.

“You’re gonna do great, kid,” Donghyuck says while playfully messing with Jaemin’s hair. It’s comical because Jaemin is taller than him

“You’ve grown this year, Jaemin. We are so proud of you,” Taeil tells him. His eyes are teary and his voice shaking.

Jaemin hugs Taeil and Donghyuck tightly. “Thank you,” he whispers to them.

His name is called on stage and he leaves, off to his presentation. Taeil and Donghyuck return to their seats quickly so they won’t miss any of Jaemin’s words. It’s impressive how much he’s learned in a week about a project and how marvelously he presented it, almost as if he had done the research himself.

The auditorium reacts well to the project, looking interested and Jaemin made sure not to go on too long on something or else it’d bore the public. While watching Jaemin, Donghyuck finally realizes: Jaemin is the perfect teacher. Maybe he’d notice that someday, maybe he already knows, but he has great talent for it.

Jaemin is done so he bows down to the big round of applause he gets and leaves the stage.

“The judges will discuss and we will announce a winner,” Taeyong announces and gets together with other teachers.

Donghyuck looks over at Taeil to try to initiate some conversation, but he is talking to Chenle. He sighs and then feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to get to Japan?” Yuta asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yuta, I told you no sabotage,” Donghyuck scolds in a whisper.

“What?! I did nothing!” Yuta says in outrage. Donghyuck squints his eyes and Yuta shrugs. “Okay, maybe I bought Renjun and Sungchan off so they’d mess up some stuff, but so what? You deserve it!”

“Yuta!”

He doesn’t have time to scream at his friend for any second longer. Taeyong is on stage, ready to announce the winners. He coughs near the mic to attract attention.

“Third place goes to Mark and Yuta’s class!” he announces. “We appreciate your political comment and passion.”

Yuta and Mark’s class start screaming Yangyang’s name in unison and jumping as if they just won first place. Taeil is shocked and wonders how did Mark and Yuta control such a wild class. Mark seems happy in the middle of the class, yelling along with the students.

Taeyong shushes them so they can continue to announce the winners.

“First place goes to...” Taeil feels Donghyuck’s hand next to him and holds it back tightly. Taeil looks around, at the anxious face of Hyuck and his students. He caresses Hyuck’s hand with his thumb just as he hears Taeyong say, “Donghyuck and Taeil’s class!”

Taeil can’t hear anything anymore. He sees Donghyuck vibrating, smiling, and pulling him close. Taeil doesn’t think twice and jumps into his arms. He’s missed them so much this last month... Donghyuck embraces him, wrapping his arms around Taeil’s waist.

Reality hits him and he detaches himself from Hyuck. Donghyuck takes a second more to let go of his waist. It becomes awkward and so Taeil runs to celebrate with the rest of his students. They are jumping and yelling in euphoria, Jaemin is on Jeno’s shoulder and Jisung is hugging Chenle. Taeil shoves all his insecurities deep inside. He won’t think about what’s happening between him and Donghyuck or how they are going to travel together. He is going to celebrate with his students the best he can.


	12. the graduation ball

“C’mon, Illie, let’s dance,” Mark says, trying to pull Taeil by the wrist.

He doesn’t pull him with any real strenght into it or else it wouldn’t have been so easy for Taeil to remain on his seat.

“I don’t want to ruin your fun.”

Mark stomps his feet on the floor. “You won’t ruin anything!”

“It’s better if we keep a distance for now, it’s just weird,” Taeil replies and his eyes wander back to where Yuta and Donghyuck are dancing.

He knows Donghyuck would leave if he accompanies Mark to the dance floor and, if he doesn’t, the two would act awkwardly as Mark and Yuta dance in each other’s arms. It’s better for Taeil to stay where he is, observing the dance floor, talking to a few students and sipping his drink.

Yuta calls for Mark, who looks at Taeil pleadingly.

“It’s okay, Markly,” Taeil reassures him, detaching Mark’s hand from his wrist.

  
✎

Taeil talks to a few students and other fellow teachers throughout the night. Eventually they all go to the dance floor and leave Taeil alone, but he’s happy that way. He has his peace ruined when Chenle appears before him with arms crossed.

“Ah, not you too,” Taeil mutters, more to himself than to his student.

“It’s not fair, Illie! You planned this ball,” Chenle whines and pouts.

“It’s for the students,” Taeil points out but Chenle is quick to shoot back.

“And teachers too! I will go live in another country and you don’t even leave your seat! Dance with me!”

Taeil can’t help but smile. Chenle clearly adores him a lot to be so bold with a teacher.

“Lele, your boyfriend is waiting for you,” he observes.

Jeno is still dancing with Jaemin and Renjun but his eyes are on the two of them. He looks like a lost puppy.

“He can wait,” Chenle declares before taking a seat next to Taeil.

Taeil sighs and rolls his eyes. “I should learn to say no to you...”

He stands up and, before he knows it, he’s been dragged to the dance floor by Chenle. Jeno seems happy to have Chenle back but he also smiles at Taeil. Jisung gives him a nod and Jaemin waves awkwardly. Taeil is afraid he’d make his students shy but it only takes a few songs for them to let loose and dance however they want.

Jaemin and Renjun laugh as they try to match each other’s moves, Chenle and Jeno dance close and Jisung does his own thing. Taeil is not very comfortable dancing but he tries some funny moves to get his students to laugh.

Jisung vanishes into the crowd for some minutes. When he comes back, he’s brought company.

It takes a few seconds for Donghyuck’s eyes to land on Taeil and he freezes as their gazes meet. Taeil looks away and focuses on Chenle and Jeno. However, due to the little space on the dancefloor, Donghyuck ends up being pushed against Taeil.

He’s only a few centimeters away from Taeil, his eyes are blown wide. Taeil pulls Chenle to his side.

“I’m gonna get something to drink,” he says, loudly enough so Hyuck can hear.

By the bar, he feels like he can finally breathe. He asks for a glass of water from the fellow teacher in charge of the drinks.

“Having fun?” the person next to him asks and Taeil almost jumps in surprise.

Principal Lee is as harmless as the half-smile in his lips, there was no reason for Taeil to be so taken aback. The teacher takes a few gulps of his water before answering.

“Oh, yeah... I’ve been to countless graduation balls but it feels different now that I’m so close to the students,” he says truthfully. “Thanks for pushing this project idea out of the blue.”

“I wasn’t sure if it was going to work out but I’m glad it did. Of course, all credit goes to our great teachers.”

Taeil beams at the compliment and nods, not quite knowing what to add.

“I knew pairing you and Hyuck would end up nicely, you were good friends already,” Taeyong continues.

Taeil tilts his head and frowns. “Not really... More like colleagues, I think.”

Now it’s Taeyong’s turn to look puzzled. “Is that so?” he questions while raising an eyebrow. “How interesting.”

Taeil bites his lip so he doesn’t act nosy, but the question escapes his mouth. “Why?”

“He was the one who asked me for you to teach class C again this final year. I was ready to give you Yang’s class, you managed his behavior very well last time you taught him, but he said you liked Chenle and a few other students and that it was their last year so it’d mean a lot to you,” Taeyong explains calmly. “Didn’t he tell you that?”

Taeil doesn’t know what else to say. He simply shakes his head and excuses himself, going to the dance floor. Donghyuck is dancing with Yuta and Mark again and Taeil walks straight to him.

“Can I talk to you?”

Donghyuck blinks but nods.

Taeil walks away from the dance floor and even leaves the ball, going straight to the front gardens. He doesn’t look back to see if Donghyuck is following him but waits for him to reach where he is before he starts talking.

“I don’t understand you, Donghyuck. I didn’t want to talk about this but I can’t hold it in anymore. Why did you confess, flirt with me for months and then move on without even telling me you were over me? Why were you so cold and distant, ignoring the friendship we built this year? And now I discover you were the one that made Taeyong give me Chenle’s class? Why did you do that?”

He is slightly breathless and dizzy. Donghyuck reaches for his arm. “Do you want to sit?”

Taeil takes a step back. “I’m _fine_.”

Donghyuck nods and stays silent. Taeil waits for him to start talking as he focuses on his breathing. When Donghyuck finally begins speaking, it takes Taeil by surprise.

“I didn’t get over you, Taeil... I’m sorry I made you think that. When Taeyong texted us about those tickets to Japan that became my goal. The project was underserving of that prize so I worked extra hard those last weeks just to get a shot at first place. I even helped Jaemin to memorize the presentation.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You always feel guilty when I work too much, I didn’t want to worry you,” Donghyuck explains and Taeil feels silly butterflies on his stomach. “I’ve liked you for so long, Taeil, you have no idea. You were sharing in the teacher’s lounge once how you loved teaching this class and Chenle was an especially bright student. I heard that... I didn’t mean to pry but I heard it and asked Taeyong for you to teach them at least this last year. We ended up taking care of this class together and I’ve never been more blessed,” he says, with a sad but kind flair to his last sentence.

Taeil’s lips tremble. “You _liked_ me? Since when?”

“A long time... I won’t get over you as fast as a week, believe me, I’ve tried.” Hyuck chuckles but it comes out dry. He shrugs. “But, hm, it’s okay if it isn’t mutual anymore, feelings change... I won’t go to Japan but I guess we can give the tickets to Kun and Ten—“

Taeil pulls Donghyuck by his tie. “Don’t you _dare_ giving them our tickets.”

He smashes his lips against Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck kisses him back just as eagerly and the two melt into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last ao3 update !!!!! hope u liked it!!!! pls tell me your thoughts ♥️ the text au isnt over yet ok ^^

**Author's Note:**

> share your thoughts;;;
> 
> i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil text aus ~~  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
